


Danny Avidan x Relapse!Reader: No, No, No

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Relapse, Self Harm, im okay guys promise, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Relapse!Reader: No, No, No

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I think I tried to post this before and it didn't go through, so I'm posting it again.  
> I wrote this a few days ago and I'm actually very over it, but I still needed to post it anyways. A bunch of crap was (and maybe is) going on, so here's to hoping things get better. xoxo

You arrived at Dan and Barry's house a quarter past eight at night. Barry was surprised to see you standing outside, but let you in regardless.  
Dan was busy taking a shower, and Barry had been playing video games, so you sat down to watch him for a few minutes until he spoke up.  
“Any reason...why you're here so late?” he asked tentatively. “You haven't said a word yet.”  
“Mm,” you hummed, shrugging. Dan needed to get out of that fucking shower. Sometimes, it felt like he was always fucking busy doing something when you needed him.  
Barry nodded out of the corner of your eye, continuing to play what you assumed was Dark Souls III.  
You were nearly set on leaving until the door opened.  
“Barry, where's the, uh...,” Dan's voice called out. “The thing?”  
“Hairbrush?” Barry called back.  
“Yeah, that.”  
“Check the shelf.” Dan snapped his fingers and disappeared into the bathroom again, and you listened to his murmurs of annoyance, combined with the television’s sound.  
“Quit trying,” Barry called as he heard Dan walking back to the living room.  
“I've got to, man,” Dan said, then paused his footsteps when he saw you. “(YN), what're you doing here so late?” You shrugged. Having to wait so long had made you change your mind on telling him about what had happened.  
“I’ll be right back,” you said, standing and jogging to the bathroom.  
“For?”  
“What do you think?” You shut the door behind you, not really regretting what you were about to do next.  
You brought them with you. In fact, you brought them anywhere that didn't run a metal detector over you.  
You simply sat down on the toilet and made sure to have the toilet paper nearby.  
Pulled up your jeans.  
And oh, God, did that just release the fucking stress. That line down, that redness. The prick down, once more over the same one, again and again until it was deep enough to drip blood down your leg on its own.  
That was satisfactory enough, considering what you had done not even an hour earlier.  
You grabbed a few layers of toilet paper, then reached for tape in your pocket and taped it down, just in case it was going to soak your socks a bit. Your leg felt weaker already. You'd be limping a little for a day, at the least.  
You flushed the toilet and washed your hands, stuffing everything back into your pockets.  
As you walked out of the bathroom, you ran into Barry.  
“(YN), you alright?” he asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah, I'm good,” you said convincingly. “Just needed to get out for awhile, but it's late anyways, so I'm okay to go home.”  
“Alright.” He moved to let you walk past. You moved slowly, trying not to limp, though it was a bit hard.  
“(YN), you're limping,” Dan's voice echoed from afar.  
“I'm fine,” you said, turning. Dan shook his head and walked towards you, holding out his hand and nodding to where his bedroom was. You sighed and took his hand, letting him lead your limping self. You passed Barry who was running hands down his face, closing his eyes, knowing exactly what was happening.  
“Let me see,” Dan said once the door closed. You crossed your arms. “(YN),” he urged sternly. You stomped your foot and ripped your jean leg up, ripped off the already-bleeding-through toilet paper, where blood dripped down your leg again.  
“It's not a big fucking deal,” you grumbled as Dan pulled out his always-ready aid kit under his bed as he beckoned you to sit down.  
You waited patiently as he cleaned everything, bandaged everything, then took out a sharpie and wrote on the bandages, “This is protected by Dan Avidan.”  
“You're so dumb,” you said as he wrote it down, making sure each letter was neat enough to read.  
“So why?” he asked casually, making sure not to push you.  
“I was going to tell you, but then you took too long, and I...” You didn't even finish. Dan sighed and pulled you into an embrace. “I fucking...hate myself. I hate myself so fucking much.”  
“No, no, no,” Dan soothed. “It's okay. You'll stay here tonight, okay? I'll take the couch.”  
“No.”  
“(YN), please.” You sighed.  
“Fine.”  
“You have to give them to me.” You sighed loudly and reached into your pocket, grabbing them and dropping them into Dan's waiting open hand. “It's late, you're tired, so just take some pyjamas and go to bed. Barry and I might stay up, but I'll check on you later.”  
“You take care of me too much.”  
“That's okay. I'll do it if you need me to.”  
“Well... I do.”  
“Then guess what?”  
“What?”  
“You're being taken care of.”


End file.
